


Gavin's lament

by Lelline



Series: For the love of Jack [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drabble, Gavin likes guys that look like Santa, Jack Skeletillo, M/M, Nightmare Before Christmas AU, Unrequited Love, gavin is sally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelline/pseuds/Lelline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Skeletillo, the future pumpkin king, would be a better Santa than anyone wants to admit.<br/>Ragdoll Gavin just wants to be by his side<br/>(Short Drabble, may expand on this later, no beta reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin's lament

It was a badly kept secret that Jack was closeted.  
He put up a good front, acting like everyone else. He didn't fit the stereotypes, his larger form and community involvement making him seem like he was going to stick to tradition. And he was big on tradition, getting overly involved with the yearly festival and spending time touring their town, helping everyone with their duties.  
But sometimes, there was hints of glitter under his nails. Sometimes you could hear strange noises coming from his home. Even Gavin, who could be the most oblivious of the townspeople, knew that the occasional cheery glint in Jack's eyes wasn't right. Jack stayed closeted though and most people accepted that. Some of the older residents disapproved of it, asking if he was really fit to help lead the town when he was so wrong. Others thought the fact he hid it, was a sign he would be sensible about things.  
Gavin just wished Jack could be happy. Even if he was Jolly.  
Gavin wasn't the Scariest person either. He had his moments, usually in the dead of winter when he could hear the hints of bells coming from Jack's home, carried on the wind. He was never sure if he was actually interested in the other Holiday, or if he just wanted to see what Jack was like when he was happy.  
Gavin wanted to see Jack happy.  
Jack Skeletillo, great grandson of the legendary Jack Skellington, was the future pumpkin king. He did not take after their previous rulers, resembling his bog witch mother more than his skeletal father. Still, he had a massive build and in firelight his beard looked pumpkin orange. He could howl and growl better than any werewolf, could creep like shadows when he set his mind to it, and his flesh seemed immune to any mortal threats.  
But his smile was too soft and gentle. He was too gentle in general, kind instead of being a trickster. He was often the first to help Gavin whenever he started to fall apart, even helping him when he lost his head in the pumpkin fields. Gavin Frayed could prank with the best of them, but he was just a poorly made rag doll. Even when his body cooperated with him, his brain seemed poorly sewn, making him say and think the strangest things.  
And he knew Jack was destined for Ryan.  
Ryan Deadwood was a proper skeleton, with dark bones and the most horrific sense of humour. He was a descendant of Jack Skellington as well, and while his side of the family had strayed from the title of pumpkin king, his bloodline was less muddled. The only hints of flesh on his form was the bright blue eyes set in his skull and the hints of muscle under his clothes. If Ryan married Jack, he could be the Pumpkin King. And he would be the maddest king of all.  
The next best suitor would be Geoff, the impish man having the charisma and influence to boost Jack's political strength. Geoff was downright mischievous, meaning he could balance off Jack's kindness.  
And even if Jack wanted to marry for love, even if Jack wanted a younger partner, Gavin would still have to compete with his best friends. There was Michael, the wolfman so massive and vicious he seemed more like a bear. Michael would do anything for his friends, but Gavin wondered sometimes what he would do to have Jack.  
And then there was Ray, young but beautifully dead, his ghostly body coated in rose red blood. He was ghastly, he was effortlessly sneaky and he had literally caused a human to die of fright.  
Gavin still yearned for Jack. Gavin yearned to stand at his side. He knew Jack could cause a tragedy, but whatever calamity occurred would be worth seeing Jack's delight.  
And Jack looked like Sandy Claws. He was massive and bearded, needing thin framed glasses to see. His laugh boomed through your bones, and his eyes seemed able to see into your soul, to judge it for what it was worth. He would be good at making toys, good in that cold foreign town where everything was soft like him.  
It was only a matter of time before Gavin would lose him to another, or helped him escape to a place where he didn't have to hide such a fundamental part of himself.  
But for now, Gavin just lingered downwind from his house, straining to hear the subtle noises of Jack's delight and the scent of ginger and cloves in the air.


End file.
